Звуковые файлы
FNaF = Внутриигровое Передвижение аниматроников Фредди играет Марш Тореадора Файл:Music_box.ogg Шаги Фредди в офисе после проигрыша Марша Тореадора Файл:Deep_steps.ogg Бег Фокси в Западном Холле Файл:Run.ogg Стук Файл:DOOR_POUNDING_ME_D0291401.ogg Звуки, издаваемые аниматрониками Шумы, издаваемые Чикой и Бонни в четвертую ночь Файл:Robotvoice.ogg Файл:Whispering2.ogg Бег Фокси Файл:Running_fast3.ogg Стук в дверь Фокси Файл:Knock2.ogg Песня, напеваемая Фокси в Пиратской Бухте Файл:pirate song2.ogg Шум Чики на кухне Файл:OVEN-DRA_1_GEN-HDF18119.ogg Файл:OVEN-DRA_2_GEN-HDF18120.ogg Файл:OVEN-DRA_7_GEN-HDF18121.ogg Файл:OVEN-DRAWE_GEN-HDF18122.ogg Смех Фредди Файл:Laugh_Giggle_Girl_1d.ogg Файл:Laugh_Giggle_Girl_2d.ogg Файл:Laugh_Giggle_Girl_8d.ogg Смех Золотого Фредди Файл:Laugh_Giggle_Girl_1.ogg Скримеры Скример Фредди, Бонни, Чики и Фокси thumb|50px|centerВнимание: Громко! Файл:XSCREAM.ogg Скример Золотого Фредди thumb|50px|centerВнимание: Громко! Файл:XSCREAM2.ogg Телефонные звонки Первая ночь Файл:voiceover1c.ogg Вторая ночь Файл:voiceover2a.ogg Третья ночь Файл:voiceover3.ogg Четвёртая ночь Файл:voiceover4.ogg Пятая ночь Файл:voiceover5.ogg Звуки окружения В офисе Работа света Файл:Buzz_Fan_Florescent2.ogg Работа света в дверях офиса Файл:BallastHumMedium2.ogg Звук включения света в двери в присутствии там Бонни и Чики Файл:Windowscare.ogg Звуки работы и включения монитора Файл:Blip3.ogg Файл:CAMERA_VIDEO_LOA_60105303.ogg Файл:put _down.ogg Файл:MiniDV_Tape_Eject_1.ogg Файл:Garble1.ogg Файл:Garble2.ogg Файл:COMPUTER_DIGITAL_L2076505.ogg Закрытие двери Файл:SFXBible_12478.ogg Кнопка, вышедшая из строя Файл:Error.ogg Звук, когда закончилась энергия Файл:Power_outage.ogg Другое Фоновые эмбиенты Файл:Ambience2.ogg Файл:EerieAmbienceLargeSca_MV005.ogg Файл:ColdPresc_B.ogg Файл:Circus.ogg Внеигровое Музыка в меню Файл:Darkness_music.ogg Полная версия (Urban Darkness Part 08 - Bjorn Lynne ) Файл:Urban_Darkness_Part_08_-_Bjorn_Lynne_(Lynne_Publishing).ogg‎ Файл:Static2.ogg Звон колоколов Файл:Chimes_2.ogg 6 AM «Yeah!» Файл:CROWD_SMALL_CHIL_EC049202.ogg Смерть Файл:Static.ogg |-|FNaF 2 = Внутриигровое Передвижение аниматроников По пиццерии Файл:Walk1.ogg Файл:Walk2.ogg Файл:Walk3.ogg Файл:Walk4.ogg Файл:Walk5.ogg Файл:Metalwalk1.ogg Файл:Metalwalk2.ogg Файл:Metalwalk3.ogg Файл:Metalrun.ogg В вентиляции Файл:Ventwalk1.ogg Звуки, издаваемые аниматрониками Приветствие BB — «Hi» Файл:Echo1.ogg Приветствие BB — «Hello» Файл:Echo3b.ogg Смех BB Файл:Echo4b.ogg Звук помех, воспроизводящийся, когда Мангл находится в зоне видимости на камерах или висит на потолке коридора, либо когда попадает в офис Файл:Elec garble.ogg Скример thumb|50px|centerВнимание: Громко! Файл:Xscream2.ogg Телефонные звонки Первая ночь Файл:Call 1b.ogg Вторая ночь Файл:Call 2b.ogg Третья ночь Файл:Call 3b.ogg Четвёртая ночь Файл:Call 4b.ogg Пятая ночь Файл:Call 5b.ogg Шестая ночь Файл:Call 6b.ogg Звуки окружения В офисе Вентилятор Файл:Fansound.ogg Включение фонарика Файл:Buzzlight.ogg Работа монитора Файл:STEREO CASSETTE 90097701.ogg Файл:STEREO CASSETTE 90097704.ogg Надевание маски Фредди Файл:FENCING 43 GEN-HDF10954.ogg Снятие маски Фредди Файл:FENCING 42 GEN-HDF10953.ogg Охранник дышит в маске Файл:Deepbreaths.ogg Звук нажатия на плакате нос Фредди Файл:PartyFavorraspyPart AC01 3.ogg Вне офиса Звук заводки музыкальной шкатулки Файл:Windup2.ogg Музыка шкатулки Файл:Music Box Melody Playful.ogg Музыка после того, как шкатулка разрядилась Файл:Jackinthebox.ogg Звуки в мини-играх после смерти thumb|50px|centerВнимание: Громко! Буква «A» в мини-игре «S.A.V.E. T.H.E.M.» Файл:A2.ogg «E» Файл:E2.ogg «H» Файл:H2.ogg «I» Файл:I2.ogg «L» Файл:L2.ogg «M» Файл:M2.ogg «P» Файл:P2.ogg «S» Файл:S2.ogg «T» Файл:T2.ogg «V» Файл:V2.ogg Прочее Файл:Effect3.ogg Файл:Pop.ogg Файл:Coin.ogg Файл:Stare.ogg Файл:Staticend2.ogg Файл:Machineturn2.ogg Файл:Popstatic.ogg Файл:Cake2.ogg Файл:ComputerInteriorLong EVL02 14.ogg Звуки кат-сцен Помехи перед окончанием кат-сцены Файл:Robot.oggЗвук поворота головы Фредди Файл:Machineturn2.ogg Окружающие звуки Файл:Scary Space B.ogg Файл:CMPTR Low Tech Stat.ogg Файл:Ambience2FNaF2.ogg Файл:With S2.ogg Файл:In The Depths C.ogg Внеигровое Музыка в меню Файл:The Sand Temple Loop G.ogg Полная версия (The Sand Temple - Bjorn Lynne) Файл:Seven_Kingdoms_II_The_Sand_Temple.ogg‎ 6 AM Файл:Clocks Chimes Cl 02480702.ogg В конце игры Файл:Musicbox2.ogg Смерть в мини-игре Файл:FNAF2Static.ogg Помехи после окончания игры Файл:Static2.ogg |-|FNaF 3 = Внутриигровое Передвижение Спрингтрапа В вентиляции Файл:vent_quiet2.ogg Файл:vent_quiet1.ogg Файл:vent_closer1.ogg Файл:vent_louder2.ogg Звуки, издаваемые фантомами Помехи Фантома Мангл, когда она находится за окном офиса thumb|50px|centerВнимание: Громко! Файл:FNaF3 garble1.ogg Марионетка в офисе Файл:Mask.ogg Скример thumb|50px|centerВнимание: Громко! Файл:scream3.ogg Телефонные звонки Первая ночь Файл:night1final.ogg Вторая ночь Файл:night2final2.ogg Третья ночь Файл:night3final.ogg Четвёртая ночь Файл:night4final.ogg Пятая ночь Файл:night5final.ogg Шестая ночь Файл:night6final.ogg Звуки окружения В офисе Работа вентилятора Файл:Tablefan.ogg Тяжелое дыхание после атаки фантома Файл:Breathing.ogg Открытие монитора Файл:Crank1.ogg Закрытие монитора Файл:Crank2.ogg Работа монитора Файл:Scanner4.ogg Файл:Static sound.ogg Переключение по камерам Файл:Stop.ogg Смех и аудио с голосом BB Файл:echo1.ogg Файл:echo3b.ogg Файл:echo4b.ogg Сигнализация вентиляции Файл:Alarm.ogg Нажатие на системе Файл:Wait.ogg Поднятие панели систем Файл:Lever1.ogg Опускание панели систем Файл:Lever2.ogg Звук нажатия на плакате нос Фредди Файл:PartyFavorraspyPart AC01 3.ogg Прочее Окружающий эмбиент Файл:Desolate Underworld2.ogg Файл:Rainstorm2.ogg Файл:Danger2b.ogg Звуки в мини-играх Фоновая музыка Файл:mb1.ogg Файл:mb2.ogg Файл:mb4b.ogg Файл:mb5.ogg Файл:mb8.ogg Файл:mb9.ogg Прочее thumb|50px|centerВнимание: Громко! Файл:Collect.ogg Файл:Crush.ogg Файл:End.ogg Файл:Feed.ogg Файл:FNaF3 run.ogg Файл:get.ogg Файл:get2.ogg Файл:glitch2.ogg Файл:insuit.ogg Файл:jump.ogg Файл:jump2.ogg Файл:jump3.ogg Файл:jump4.ogg Файл:land.ogg Файл:laugh.ogg Файл:scare.ogg Файл:Long glitched2.ogg Файл:Crazy garble.ogg Внеигровое Музыка в меню Файл:titlemusic.ogg Полная версия (They're Standing - Pawel Blaszczak) Файл:They're_Just_Standing_¦_Pawel_Blaszczak.ogg‎ При выборе опции Файл:Select.ogg Начало новой ночи Файл:startday.ogg Ночь завершена Файл:Clocks Chimes Cl 02480702.ogg Файл:CROWD SMALL CHIL EC049202.ogg Звук после смерти Файл:Stare.ogg Музыка концовки Файл:Ending.ogg |-|FNaF 4 = Внутриигровое Звуки передвижения аниматроников Передвижение кошмарных аниматроников за дверью Файл:Walk1b.ogg Файл:Walk2b.ogg Файл:Walk3b.ogg Файл:Walk4b.ogg Передвижение Плюштрапа Файл:Quickwalk1.ogg Файл:Quickwalk2.ogg Файл:Quickwalk3.ogg Кошмарный Фокси вбегает в комнату Файл:Nightmare run.ogg Звуки, издаваемые аниматрониками Смех Кошмарного Фредбера при проникновении в комнату center center center center center Звук, издаваемый Кошмарным Фредбером и Кошмаром, когда они на кровати Файл:Fred bed.ogg Звук дыхания аниматроников за дверью Файл:Breathing1.ogg Звук, который издают Фреддлы Файл:Minimonsters.ogg Звон посуды на кухне Файл:Kitchen(4ch).ogg Стук в дверь Файл:Styck.ogg Слова Nightmare BB — «Hi» Файл:Bb1b.ogg Слова Nightmare BB — «Hello?» Файл:Bb2b.ogg Смех Кошмарного ББ Файл:Bb3b.ogg Скримеры Скримеры всех кошмарных аниматроников, кроме Плюштрапа и Кошмара Файл:Scream2.ogg Скример Кошмарного Фокси, когда он в шкафу Файл:Foxy closet scare.ogg Скример Плюштрапа Файл:Plushscream.ogg Скример Кошмара Файл:NightmareJumpscare.ogg Звуки окружения В комнате Скрип дверей Файл:Creek 1.ogg Файл:Creek 2.ogg Файл:Creek 3.ogg Файл:Creek 4.ogg Звук закрытия дверей Файл:Close 1.ogg Файл:Close 2.ogg Файл:Close 3.ogg Включение фонарика Файл:Fonarik.ogg Прочее Фоновый эмбиент Файл:Ambience.ogg Лай собаки на фоне Файл:Lay.ogg Изменённая речь Телефонного парня, которая иногда появляется на заднем фоне Файл:Radio.ogg Звуки в мини-играх Фоновый эмбиент Файл:Ambience3.ogg Смех Фредбера Файл:Fred laugh.ogg Внеигровое Музыка в меню Файл:Title.ogg Полная версия (Underworld Series Dramatic Cue 15 - Alex Khaskin) Файл:Underworld_Series_Dramatic_Cue_15_by_Alex_Khaskin.ogg Музыка в концовке Файл:Konets(4ch).ogg Попытка открытия ящика Файл:Unlock2.ogg |-|FNaF World = Фоновая музыка В локациях Fazbear Hills/Choppy's Woods Файл:Fazbear Hills.ogg Dusting Fields Файл:Dusting Fields.ogg Lilygear Lake Файл:Lilygear_Lake.ogg Pinwheel Circus Файл:Pinwheel Circus.ogg Pinwheel Funhouse Файл:Pinwheel Funhouse.ogg Mysterious Mine Файл:Mysterious Mine.ogg Blacktomb Yard/Deep Metal Mine Файл:Deep Metal Mine.ogg Первый глючный уровень Файл:1st Glitch Level.ogg Второй глючный уровень Файл:2nd Glitch Level.ogg Третий глючный уровень Файл:3rd Glitch Level.ogg Город Файл:City.ogg &*_ _ _TWRE Файл:TWRE.ogg В битвах Битва с врагами center Битва с боссами Файл:Boss_Battle.ogg Битва в &*_ _ _TWRE Файл:TWRE_Battle.ogg Битва с новым челленджером Файл:New Challenger Battle.ogg Битва с Чиппером Файл:Chipper_39_s_Revenge_Battle.ogg Битва со Скоттом Файл:Scott Cawthon Battle.ogg Победа Файл:Victory.ogg Другое Музыка в меню Файл:Title Screen.ogg |-|FNaF:SL = Внеигровое Начало ночи Файл:Jingle 1 v2d.ogg Завершенная смена Файл:Jingle 4.ogg Главное меню («Gradual Liquidation») Файл:Fnaf sl main menu theme.ogg Секретная комната из фальшивой концовки («Watch Your 6») Файл:Fnaf sl secret place.ogg Музыка Баллоры («Crumbling Dreams») Файл:Crumblingdreams.oga Один из саундтреков в своей ночи («Venta Black») Файл:Fnaf sl venta black.ogg Один из саундтреков в своей ночи («The Forbidden Nocturne») Файл:Leon_Riskin_-_The_Forbidden_Nocturne.ogg Катсцена после прохождения Золотого Фредди («Demolition Inevitable») Файл:Fnaf sl demolition inevitable.ogg Внутриигровое Диалоги Бейби/Эннард Вторая ночь Первый диалог Файл:Baby Dialogue - Night 2 - Part 1.ogg Второй диалог Файл:Baby Dialogue - Night 2 - Part 2.ogg Третья ночь Файл:Baby Dialogue - Night 3.ogg Четвёртая ночь Файл:Baby Dialogue - Night 4.ogg Пятая ночь Первый диалог с протагонистом Файл:Baby Dialogue - Night 5 - Part 1.ogg Диктует цифры для ввода Файл:Baby Dialogue - Night 5 - Passcode Numbers.ogg Диктует направление Файл:Baby Dialogue - Night 5 - Directions.ogg Второй диалог Файл:Baby Dialogue - Night 5 - Part 3.ogg Третий диалог (говорит уже Эннард) Файл:Baby Dialogue - Real Ending.ogg В секретной комнате Файл:Baby Dialogue - Fake Ending.ogg HandUnit Первая ночь В лифте Файл:HandUnit01Welcome.oga Файл:HandUnitEntername.oga Файл:HandUnitAutocorrect1.oga Файл:HandUnitEggsBenedict.oga Файл:HandUnitRedbutton.oga В вентиляции Файл:HandUnitPizzeriaClosing.oga В Контрольном Модуле Файл:HandUnitControlModule.oga Файл:HandUnitUhOhBallora.oga Файл:HandUnitLightCheck.oga Файл:HandUnitBalloraEx.oga Файл:HandUnitDayOff.oga Файл:HandUnitShockingJoke (1).oga Файл:HandUnitPerfectFox.oga В Модуле управления Галерей Цирка Файл:HandUnitGlass.oga Файл:HandUnitLightsOut.oga Файл:HandUnitShockingJoke (1).oga Файл:HandUnitGreatJobBaby.oga Вторая ночь В лифте Файл:Night 2-01.oga Файл:Night 2-02.oga Файл:Night 2-03.oga Файл:AngstyTeenHandUnit.oga Файл:AngstyElevator.oga В вентиляции Файл:AngstyStory.oga В Контрольном Модуле Файл:AngstyBallora.oga Файл:AngstyBalloraZap.oga Файл:StrangeGarbling.oga Файл:AngstyDebates.oga Файл:Great!.oga Файл:VoiceProblemHandUnit.oga В Модуле управления Галерей Цирка Файл:BabyBusyHandUnit.oga Файл:BabyHideAndSeekHandUnit.oga Файл:ControlledShockHandUnit.oga Файл:PowerMalfunctionHandUnit.oga Файл:ThankYouHandUnit.oga В галерее Баллоры Файл:BalloraCrawlHandUnit.oga Файл:QuicklyEchoesHandUnit.oga В комнате с выключателем Файл:BreakerModuleHandUnit.oga Третья ночь В лифте Файл:HandUnit 3 01.oga Файл:HandUnit 3 02.oga Файл:HandUnit 3 03.oga Файл:HandUnitCasualBongos.oga Файл:HandUnit 3 05.oga В вентиляции Файл:HandUnit 3 06.oga В Контрольном Модуле Файл:HandUnit 3 07.oga Файл:HandUnit 3 08.oga В Funtime-аудитории Файл:HandUnit 3 09.oga В комнате обслуживания Файл:HandUnit 3 10.oga Файл:HandUnit 3 11.oga Файл:HandUnit 3 12.oga Файл:HandUnit 3 13.oga Файл:HandUnit 3 14.oga Файл:HandUnit 3 15.oga Файл:HandUnit 3 16.oga Файл:HandUnit 3 17.oga Файл:HandUnit 3 18.oga Пятая ночь В лифте Файл:HandUnit5 01.oga Файл:HandUnit5 02.oga Файл:HandUnit5 03.oga Файл:Exotic Butters.oga В вентиляции Файл:HandUnit5 04.oga В Контрольном Модуле Файл:HandUnit5 05.oga Файл:HandUnit5 06.oga Файл:HandUnit5 07.oga Файл:HandUnit5 08.oga Настоящая концовка Файл:HandUnitScoopinRoom.oga Ненастоящая концовка Файл:HandUnitPrivateRoom.oga Бидибаб Вторая ночь Приветик. Файл:Bidybab Dialogue 1.ogg Это один и тот же человек? Файл:Bidybab Dialogue 2.ogg Тук, тук. Файл:Bidybab Dialogue 3.ogg Она смотрит на нас. Файл:Bidybab Dialogue 4.ogg Кто-то внутри. Файл:Bidybab Dialogue 5.ogg Мы всегда находим путь внутрь. Файл:Bidybab Dialogue 6.ogg (вздох) Теперь мы должны уйти. Файл:Bidybab Dialogue 7.ogg Скоро мы снова увидимся! Файл:Bidybab Dialogue 8.ogg Своя ночь Я не хочу играть в прятки. Файл:Bidy01.ogg Я собираюсь найти путь внутрь... Файл:Bidy02.ogg Я собираюсь найти путь внутрь! Файл:Going to get inside 2 (1).ogg Баллора Вторая ночь Фраза, когда игрок заходит в галерею Файл:Ballora - Suspicious 1-3.oga Песня Файл:Ballora - Distant Singing.oga Обе реплики, но человеческим голосом Файл:Ballora voice.oga Своя ночь Фраза Файл:Save me a dance.oga Песня Файл:Songv4.oga Весёлый Фредди Третья ночь Бон-Бон, скажи «Привет» нашим друзьям! Файл:Freddy02.ogg БОН-БОН, С-СКАЖИ «ПРИВЕТ» НАШИМ ДРУЗЬЯМ! Файл:Freddy03.ogg Я-я знаю, что ты где-е-е-то там! Файл:Freddy04.ogg Хаха, я знаю, что ты где-то там! Файл:Freddy05.ogg Я вижу, ты там в темноте! Вы-выходи! Файл:Freddy06.ogg Эй, Бон-Бон! Мне ка-кажется, что именинник здесь! Мы должны сделать ему СЮРПРИЗ! Файл:Freddy07.ogg НУ, ПРИВЕТ ОПЯТЬ! Файл:Freddy09.ogg Хахахаха! Ну, привет еще раз! Файл:Freddy10.ogg Своя ночь Ну, привет сно-о-ова! Хахаха! Ты гото-тов ко второму раунду? Файл:Freddy Intro.oga Готов или нет, я иду! Файл:Freddy readyornot.oga Бон-Бон! Не будем заставлять нашего друга ждать! Файл:Freddy DontKeepWaiting.oga Т-тук Т-тук! Кто-нибудь дома? Файл:Freddy KnockKnock.oga О, Именинник! Файл:Freddy OhBirthdayBoy.oga Б-Бон-Бон... д-доберись до него! Файл:Freddy GoGetHim1.oga Эй Бон-Бон! ИДИ Д-ДОБЕРИСЬ ДО НЕГО! Файл:Freddy GoGetHim2.oga Приготовься к сюрпризу! Файл:Freddy Surprise.oga Он испортил вечеринку! Файл:Party pooper.oga Бон-Бон Вторая ночь Успокойся и иди спать! Здесь никого нет! Файл:BonBon Dialogue 1.ogg Тссс! Вернись на свою сцену. Всё в порядке. Файл:BonBon Dialogue 2.ogg Всё в порядке, пойдём спать. Файл:BonBon Dialogue 3.ogg Ох, успокойся, я думаю, это была просто мышь! Файл:BonBon Dialogue 4.ogg Н-Н-Нет! Здесь никого нет! Файл:BonBon Dialogue 5.ogg Тссс! Пора спать, давай вернёмся на нашу сцену! Файл:BonBon Dialogue 6.ogg Тебе наверное послышалось, глупый! *хихикает* Файл:BonBon Dialogue 7.ogg (смех) Файл:BonBon Dialogue Laughter.ogg Минирины Своя ночь Различные смешки Файл:Giggle01.ogg Файл:Giggle02.ogg Файл:Giggle03.ogg Файл:Giggle04.ogg Файл:Giggle05.ogg Файл:Giggle06.ogg Файл:Giggle07.ogg Файл:Giggle08.ogg Файл:Giggle09.ogg Файл:Giggle10.ogg Скримеры Скример Бидибаба, Минирин и Фантайм Фокси thumb|50px|centerВнимание: Громко! Файл:Scream op5-9.ogg Скример Баллоры и Бон-Бона thumb|50px|centerВнимание: Громко! Файл:F. Bonnie Jumpscare.ogg Скример Фантайм Фредди thumb|50px|centerВнимание: Громко! Файл:F. Freddy Jumpscare.ogg Звуки в мини-игре Укус Элизабет thumb|50px|centerВнимание: Громко! Файл:Scream op3-2.ogg |-|FFPS = Фоновая музыка «240 Bits Per Mile draft 2» Файл:240 Bits Per Mile draft 2.ogg «A slice and a scoop» Файл:A slice and a scoop.ogg «Alchemists Fantasy» Файл:Alchemists Fantasy.ogg «Creme De La Creme» Файл:Creme De La Creme.ogg «Forgotton Sunday Show» Файл:Forgotton Sunday Show.ogg Другая версия Файл:ad.ogg «Four Bits to the Left» Файл:Four Bits to the Left.ogg Другая версия Файл:FourBitsV2.ogg Вторая другая версия Файл:FourBitsV3.ogg «Groovy Gravy» Файл:Groovy Gravy.ogg «Just Add Water» Файл:Just Add Water.ogg «Legal Woes» Файл:Legal_Woes.ogg «Minor Corrosion of the Bizet» Файл:Minor Corrosion of the Bizet.ogg «No Time For Popcorn» Файл:No Time For Popcorn.ogg «Nowhere to Run» Файл:Nowhere to Run.ogg Реплики и записи Cassette Man в комнате спасения Нулевой день Файл:introrecording04e.ogg Первая запись в первый день Файл:Part2A.ogg Первая запись Файл:Part2C.ogg Первая проверка Файл:prompt1.ogg Вторая проверка Файл:prompt2.ogg Третья проверка Файл:prompt3.ogg Четвертая проверка Файл:prompt4.ogg Пятая проверка Файл:prompt5.ogg Окончание проверки Файл:complete.ogg Поломанная Малышка Файл:birthday1.ogg Файл:employer.ogg Файл:heardyourcall.ogg Файл:home2.ogg Файл:notexpected.ogg Файл:offguard.ogg Скраптрап Файл:BitterSweet.ogg Файл:Deceptive.ogg Файл:Fascinating.ogg Файл:HowcanIresist.ogg Файл:Ialwayscomeback.ogg Файл:Itsstillme.ogg Расплавленный Фредди Файл:happyfamily.ogg Файл:jointheparty.ogg Файл:knockknock2.ogg Смех Файл:laugh1.ogg Файл:laugh2.ogg Файл:laugh3.ogg Кат-сцены Интро Файл:01-ItsaNewDay.ogg Файл:02-TimetoTakeCareer.ogg Файл:03-Youvesaved.ogg Файл:04-Gamble.ogg Файл:05b-Anyone.ogg Файл:05-ManagementB.ogg Файл:06-Everyone.ogg Файл:07-Safe.ogg Файл:08-Investment.ogg Файл:09-Moneyleft.ogg Файл:10-Buy.ogg Файл:11-TakeaLook.ogg Файл:12-Atmosphere.ogg Файл:13-Atmosphere2.ogg Файл:14-Entertainment.ogg Файл:15-Entertainment2.ogg Файл:16-Bonus.ogg Файл:17-Bonus2.ogg Файл:18-Bonus3.ogg Файл:19-Health.ogg Файл:20-Health2.ogg Файл:21-Health3.ogg Файл:22-Liability.ogg Файл:23-Liability2.ogg Файл:24-Liability3.ogg Файл:25-Liability4.ogg Файл:26-Liability5.ogg Файл:27-end.ogg Файл:28-end2.ogg Концовки Банкротство Tutorial Unit: Файл:Bankruptcy-1.ogg Файл:Bankruptcy-2.ogg Файл:Bankruptcy-3.ogg Файл:Bankruptcy-4.ogg Файл:Bankruptcy-5.ogg Файл:Bankruptcy-6.ogg Файл:Bankruptcy-7.ogg Занесение в чёрный список Tutorial Unit: Файл:Blacklist-1.ogg Файл:Blacklist-2.ogg Файл:Blacklist-3.ogg Файл:Blacklist-4.ogg Файл:Blacklist-5.ogg Безумие Cassette Man: Файл:Henry Insanity Ending.oga Tutorial Unit: Файл:Insanity-1.ogg Файл:Insanity-2.ogg Файл:Insanity-3.ogg Файл:Insanity-4.ogg Посредственная концовка Tutorial Unit: Файл:Mediocre-1.ogg Файл:Mediocre-2.ogg Файл:Mediocre-3.ogg Файл:Mediocre-4.ogg Плохая концовка Cassette Man: Файл:Dave_2linerB.ogg Настоящая концовка Поломанная Малышка: Файл:end01.ogg Cassette Man: Файл:end_comm1.ogg Файл:end_comm2.ogg Файл:end_comm3.ogg Файл:end_comm4.ogg Файл:end_comm5.ogg Файл:end_comm6.ogg Файл:end_comm7.ogg Файл:end_comm8.ogg Файл:end_comm9.ogg Файл:end_comm10.ogg Файл:end_comm11.ogg Файл:end_comm12.ogg Файл:end_comm13.ogg Файл:end_comm14.ogg Файл:end_comm15.ogg Tutorial Unit: Файл:Good-1.ogg Файл:Good-2.ogg Файл:Good-3.ogg Файл:Good-4.ogg Последний кадр с могилами Файл:birds.ogg Титры Файл:credits.ogg Звуки окружения В офисе Фоновые звуки Файл:amb_env.ogg Файл:amb_people.ogg Работа компьютера Файл:computer2.ogg Включение компьютера Файл:bootup2.ogg Выключение компьютера Файл:powerdown4.ogg Работа вентилятора Файл:fanblow.ogg Включение вентилятора Файл:fanstart2.ogg Выключение вентилятора Файл:powerdown5.ogg Работа принтера Файл:printing.ogg Файл:laserprinter3.ogg Выполнение заказов Файл:orderitem3.ogg В Комнате спасения Файл:crickets01.ogg Другое Скример thumb|50px|centerВнимание: Громко! Файл:FFPSJumpscare.ogg |-|UCN = Внутриигровое Фразы после смерти Фокси center center center center center Игрушечный Фредди center center center center center Игрушечная Чика Смех после скримера center center center center center Мангл center center center center center Мальчик с шариком Смех, издаваемый Мальчиком с Шариками Файл:BB3.ogg Джей-Джей Смех Джей-Джей в Офисе Файл:BB3.ogg Поломанная Чика center center center center center Поломанный Бонни center center center center center Марионетка center center center center center Кошмарный Фредди center center center center center Кошмарный Фредбер center center center center center Кошмар center center center center center Джек-О-Чика center center center center center Кошмарион Звук скримера Файл:Image.ogg Файл:nm1.ogg Файл:nm2.ogg Файл:nm3.ogg Файл:nm4.ogg Файл:nm5.ogg Кошмарный Мальчик с шариком center center center center center Бейби center center center center Баллора center center center center center Весёлая Фокси center center center center center Эннард Звуки, издаваемые Эннардом после скримера center Ящик №1 Файл:Whisper1.ogg? center center center Файл:Whisper6.ogg? Счастливая Лягушка center center center center center Мистер Бегемот center center center center Свин-Портной center center center center center Медведь Нэдд center center center center center Слон Орвилл center center center center center Рокстар Фредди center Рокстар Бонни center center center center center Рокстар Чика center center center center center Музыкальный человек center center center center center Весёлая Чика center center center center center Расплавленный Фредди Смех Молтен Фредди в вентиляции Файл:laugh1.ogg Смех Молтен Фредди после скримера Файл:laugh2.ogg Скрап Бейби center center center center Афтон Файл:SpringtrapImAlwaysComeBack.oga Лефти center center center center Прочие фразы Рокстар Фредди center center center center center center Рокстар Фокси center center center center center center Прочее Чириканье попугая, когда он пролетает в офисе Файл:Parrot01.oga Файл:Parrot03.oga Файл:Parrot04.oga Файл:Parrot05.oga Музыка музыкальной шкатулки Звук разряда током |-|FNaF: HW = Фразы ХендЮнита Интро первая фраза Файл:IRL_0001.ogg вторая фраза Файл:IRL_0002.ogg третья фраза Файл:IRL_0003.ogg четвёртая фраза Файл:IRL_0004.ogg Главная комната первая фраза Файл:MENU_FIRST_PLAYABLE.ogg вторая фраза Файл:HUB_Update_0001.ogg третья фраза Файл:HUB_Update_0002.ogg четвёртая фраза Файл:HUB_Update_0003.ogg пятая фраза Файл:HUB_Update_0004.ogg шестая фраза Файл:HUB_Update_0005.ogg седьмая фраза Файл:HUB_Update_0006.ogg восьмая фраза Файл:HUB_Update_0007777.ogg девятая фраза Файл:HUB_Update_0008.ogg десятая фраза Файл:HUB_Update_0009.ogg одиннадцатая фраза Файл:HUB_Update_0010000.ogg Dark Rooms (VR) Файл:Handunit_3_09_edit.ogg Parts and Service (VR) Repair Bonnie Файл:PNS_Bonnie_0001-0006.ogg Файл:PNS_Bonnie_0007.ogg Файл:PNS_Bonnie_0008.ogg Файл:PNS_Bonnie_0009.ogg Файл:PNS_Bonnie_0010-0011.ogg Файл:PNS_Bonnie_0012-0013.ogg Файл:PNS_Bonnie_0014_alt.ogg Файл:PNS_Bonnie_0015.ogg Файл:PNS_Bonnie_0016-0017.ogg Файл:PNS_Bonnie_0018.ogg Repair Chica Файл:PNS_Chica_0001.ogg Файл:PNS_Chica_0002.ogg Файл:PNS_Chica_0003.ogg Файл:PNS_Chica_0004.ogg Файл:PNS_Chica_0005.ogg Файл:PNS_Chica_0005_NM.ogg Файл:PNS_Chica_0006.ogg Файл:PNS_Chica_0007.ogg Файл:PNS_Chica_0008.ogg Файл:PNS_Chica_0009.ogg Файл:PNS_Chica_0010.ogg Файл:PNS_Chica_0012.ogg Файл:PNS_Chica_0011.ogg Repair Freddy Файл:PNS_Freddy_0001.ogg Файл:PNS_Freddy_0002.ogg Файл:PNS_Freddy_0003.ogg Файл:PNS_Freddy_0004.ogg Файл:PNS_Freddy_0005.ogg Файл:PNS_Freddy_0006.ogg Файл:PNS_Freddy_0007.ogg Файл:PNS_Freddy_0008.ogg Файл:PNS_Freddy_0009.ogg Файл:PNS_Freddy_0010.ogg Файл:PNS_Freddy_0011.ogg Файл:PNS_Freddy_0012.ogg Файл:PNS_Freddy_0013.ogg Файл:PNS_Freddy_0014444444.ogg Файл:PNS_Freddy_0015.ogg Repair Foxy Файл:PNS_Foxy_0001.ogg Файл:PNS_Foxy_0002.ogg Файл:PNS_Foxy_0003-0004.ogg Файл:PNS_Foxy_0005.ogg Файл:PNS_Foxy_00060.ogg Файл:PNS_Foxy_0007.ogg Vent Repair (VR) Мангл Фразы Файл:VREP_MANGLE_0001_FULL.ogg Файл:VREP_MANGLE_0005.ogg Файл:VREP_MANGLE_0008.ogg Звук поломки Файл:VREP_MANGLE_0006Trim.ogg Эннард Файл:VREP_ENNARD_0001.ogg Файл:VREP_ENNARD_0002.ogg Файл:VREP_ENNARD_0006.ogg Night Terrors (VR) (Плохая концовка) Файл:HUB_Showtime_HU_PIZZAPARTY.ogg Файл:HUB_Ending_0001.ogg Другое Фраза подготовленная для события Время шоу Файл:HUB_Showtime_0001.ogg Фразы ПлюшБэйби Смех Плюшевой Бейби Файл:PlushBaby_Laugh.ogg Файл:PlushBaby_Laugh_02.ogg Файл:PlushBaby_Laugh_04.ogg Файл:PlushBaby_Voice6.ogg Файл:PlushBaby_Voice1.ogg Файл:PlushBaby_Voice2.ogg Файл:PlushBaby_Voice3.ogg Файл:PlushBaby_Voice4.ogg Файл:PlushBaby_Voice5.ogg Звук скримера Плюшевой Бейби Файл:PlushBaby_Jumpscare1.ogg Звук скримера группы Плюшевых Бейби Файл:PlushBaby_Jumpscare2.ogg Фразы Женского Компьютерного Голоса Файл:FENCING_42_GEN-HDF109535.ogg Файл:VREP_ENNARD_0004.ogg Файл:VREP_ENNARD_0005.ogg Фразы Nightmarionne Фразы Бэйби Категория:Five Nights at Freddy's Категория:Five Nights at Freddy's 2 Категория:Five Nights at Freddy's 3 Категория:Five Nights at Freddy's 4 Категория:Five Nights at Freddy's World Категория:Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location Категория:Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator Категория:Ultimate Custom Night Категория:Five Nights at Freddy's: Help Wanted Категория:Аудио